The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the reticle of an aiming telescope having threaded spindles disposed at an angle to each other to engage a thread in an intermediate housing on the main tube and act on the inner tube with the reticle mounted movably within the main tube, a snap-in locking device connected with each threaded spindle in rotationally firm fashion and engaging snap-in recesses in the intermediate housing distributed about the threaded spindle, and a rotary member to be coupled with the snap-in locking device and having a marking which is adjustable by rotating the rotary member to a marking fixed on the telescope.
Such adjusting devices are known. For adjustment a pair of threaded spindles disposed perpendicular to each other are generally rotated so that the reticle in the inner tube is shifted perpendicular to the main tube axis until it coincides with the meeting point. These spindles are usually operated via a coin slot or a small grip bar on the top of the spindle. The snap-in locking device connected with the spindle via a ring in rotationally firm fashion serves as a locking piston and helps the user select the necessary adjusting distance. That is, the snap-in recesses in the intermediate housing can be a distance apart such that the angle of rotation covered by the snap-in locking device from one recess to the next corresponds to a deviation from the meeting point of e.g. 1 cm for a certain range, for example 100 m. The lock into the next snap-in recess can generally be both felt and heard.
The rotary member for marking the set adjustment in the known device is an index plate disposed rotatably on a ring on the threaded spindle and fixable e.g. with a screw. For setting the basic adjustment the screw is loosened so that the index plate can be aligned with the marking fixed on the telescope, i.e. a zero point on the main tube.
The known device is disadvantageous in that a coin must be used for a coin slot and, on the other hand, it is troublesome to perform correct adjustment with the small grip bar which is difficult to grip. Furthermore a tool is required for operating the screw on the index plate.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of providing an easy-to-operate aiming telescope adjusting device for precise adjustment without tools.